mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Hawalis (português)
Hawalis → Alemão, Italiano, Inglês. Hawalis parece ser o único jogo de tabuleiro de mancala com quatro filas encontrado fora de África, excepto para alguns jogos bizarros originários de Yunnan (China). Hawalis é um jogo praticado em Omã, onde o jogo é jogado pela população Árabe mas, não pela população falante de Suaíli, também praticado em Zanzibar, na Tanzânia, onde este jogo é conhecido por Bao Kiarabu ("Jogo de Tabuleiro Árabe") e jogado pela população Árabe da ilha de quem veio de Omã. Um jogo de tabuleiro de mancala com duas filas, com sete poços é denominado de "Al-Hawailah", no Catar. O jogo foi primeiramente descrito em Zanzibar, por W. H. Ingrams, em 1921 e em Omã, por Alexander Johan de Voogt, em 2003. De Voogt relata a existência de clubes de Hawalis, em Ruwa, Mutrah e Seeb onde promovem regularmente campeonatos. Um dos jogadores mais forte de Hawalis é Dad Mohd. Existiu um pequeno torneio de Hawalis, em Niederzissen, na Alemanha, em Maio de 2008. Nove rapazes (com idades compreendidas 11-13 anos) participaram nesse torneio. O vencedor foi Tim Gomoluch, um estudante do sétimo ano, de 13 anos de idade. O jogo foi implementado por Arty Sandler para a mini-aplicação igGameCenter a 20 de Abril de 2009, onde pode experimentar jogar este jogo online, contra adversários humanos, em tempo real. Hawalis é muito semelhante a outros jogos praticados em toda a África falante pertencente ao grupo etnolinguístico de Bantu. Está intimamente relacionado com os grupos de Njombwa (Moçambique), Lela (Malawi), Mulabalaba (Zambia) e Muvalavala (Angola). Regras Hawalis é jogado num tabuleiro que é composto por quatro filas, cada uma com sete cavidades. Cada jogador controla as duas filas do seu lado. No início do jogo existem duas pedras em cada uma das cavidades. Posição Inicial Os jogadores revezam-se para movimentar as suas pedras. No seu turno, o jogador retira todas as pedras de uma das suas cavidades, que possua, no mínimo duas pedras, e começa a semeá-las, em sentido anti-horário, pelas cavidades seguintes e ao longo das suas duas filas. Se a última pedra cair numa cavidade que esteja ocupada, o seu conteúdo (incluindo a última pedra aí colocada, no último movimento) é retirado e de novo distribuído, em mais uma nova sucessão de movimentos a ter início na cavidade seguinte. Se a última pedra é deixada numa cavidade vazia, o turno do jogador finaliza aí. Se essa cavidade, anteriormente vazia, estiver na fila da frente e se a oposta cavidade, do lado do adversário, estiver ocupada, as pedras dessa cavidade serão capturadas e removidas do tabuleiro e do jogo. Se a cavidade, que está na fila de trás (a fila mais próxima do adversário) estiver também ocupada de pedras, o seu conteúdo é também capturado e removido do tabuleiro. Pedras únicas só podem ser movidas, se nenhuma outra cavidade do tabuleiro, do lado do jogador, contiver duas ou mais pedras. No entanto, não é permitido mover uma pedra para uma cavidade que esteja ocupada por uma outra pedra. Um jogador vence quando captura todas as pedras do seu adversário. O jogo terminará num empate quando a posição do tabuleiro se repete sem acontecer uma captura. Exemplo de Jogos Miceu Tavares (Portugal) - Ralf Gering (Alemanha), 11 de Junho de 2009 1. i (+4) L (+6); 2. d (+6) J (+6); 3. i (+2) H; 4. h N; 5. j D; 6. n K; 7. k (+2) E; 8. c E (+2); 9. d (+3) F (+1); 10. g I (+1); 11. a J; 12. h N; 13. e A; 14. f D; 15. b K (+1); 16. n E; 17. d (+1) F (+1); 18. f (+1) I (+1); 19. a L; 20. e M; 21. b D; 22. c E; 23. i (+1) N; 24. d (+3) J (+2); 25. e (+2) C; 26. l (+1) D; 27. m E; 28. n F; 29. a A; 30. b B; 31. c C; 32. d D; 33. e E; 34. l G; 35. m H; 36. b I; 37. c J; 38. d F; 39. e K (+1); 40. l L; 41. m M (+1); 42. b N; 43. c A; 44. d B; 45. e C; 46. h G (+1); 47. i H; 48. j D; 49. k (+1) E; 50. l F; 51. m G (+3); 52. f H; 53. g I; 54. h J; 55. i K (+1) "miumiu" (Polónia) - Benedikt Rosenau (Alemanha), 29 de Junho de 2009 '' 1. h (+4) K (+6); 2. a I; 3. i (+4) C (+6); 4. k N (+6); 5. n M; 6. b (+2) G (+1); 7. g (+2) J (+2); 8. c K; 9. e F (+1); 10. f C; 11. g L; 12. h N; 13. k A! (infinite loop) O tabuleiro repete a posição após a 77ª volta. Uma mesma posição já era visível após a 11ª volta. Situações Problemáticas em Fim de Jogos '''Problema 1' É o Sul a mover e vence! O desafio é procurar a solução com menos movimentos. (Ralf Gering, 2008) Problema 2 É o Sul a mover e vence! (Ralf Gering, 2008) A Consulta Informação Geral * Hawalis no BoardGameGeek * O script da simulação dos movimentos e voltas infinitas, num jogo de Hawalis (criado por Arty Sandler) Jogar Online * Hawalis no igGameCenter Vídeos * Hawalis a ser jogado em Ibri (2008) Fotografias *Hawalis jogado perto do forte de Al Araqi fort (Maio 2008) *Hawalis jogado na praia (12 de Março de 2007, ©2009 Guenter Fischer and World of Stock. Unlicensed Use Prohibited) *Hawalis no Great Muscat (17 de Agosto de 2006) *Hawalis numa rua de Muscat (9 de Julho de 2008) *Hawalis num subúrbio de Sohar (21 de Novembro de 2005) Referências ;Hyde, T. : De Ludis Orientalibus Libri Duo. Oxford (Inglaterra) 1694, 232. ;Ingrams, W. H. : Zanzibar: Its History and Its People. Frank Cass & Co., Londres (Inglaterra) 1921, 257. ;Isitt, G. F.: Vikings in the Persian Gulf. No: Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society 2007; 17: 389-406. ;Murray, H. J. R. : A History of Board-Games Other Than Chess. Oxford (Inglaterra) 1952, 207-208. ;Romariz Santos Silva, E. : Jogos de quadrícula do tipo mancala com especial incidência nos praticados em Angola. Lisboa (Portugal) 1995. ;Salloum, H.: Muscat Enwraps the Past with the Present. No: The Jordan Times 2003 (27 de Abril). ;Voogt, A. J. de : Hawalis in Oman: A First Account of Expertise and Dispersal of Four-row Mancala in the Middle East. Nos: Board Game Studies 2003; 6: 95-98. Soluções Problema 1 5! (x1 a) 10; 2 (x1) 11; 3 (x1) 12; 4 (x1) 13; 6 (x3) 8; 7 9; 5 10; 8 11; 9 12; 10 13; 11 6; 12 7; 13 8; 14 9; 1 10; 2 11; 3 12; 4 14; 6 (x1) 13; 5 14 (x1); 6 (x1). (41 movimentos) a) 2? (x3) 4 (x1); 5 (x1) 3; 6 11; 7 12; 8 13; 9 14; 10 1; 11 2; 12 8; 13 9; 14 6 (x1) e Norte vence. Problema 2 13 2; 14 3; 1 8; 6 9; 7 10; 8 11; 9 12; 10 13; 11 14; 12 1; 13 2; 14 4; 2 (x1) 3; 3 (x1). (27 movimentos) Copyright / Licença ''© Wikimanqala. Ralf Gering e Víktor Bautista i Roca. O texto desta página está sob a CC by-sa 2.5. Category:Jogo de Mancala